Earth Moves Under Her Feet
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Future fic. One of Fitz's new creations malfunctions and sends Skye back in time to an alternate version of the past. She faces a dilemma on whether to fix things.


**I don't own Agents of SHIELD and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

_Warnings_: Mentions of physical and sexual abuse.

* * *

><p><strong>2020, the Playground<strong>

Skye passed her husband in the hallway and then backtracked to kiss Grant. "Love you," she murmured as he once again placed a hand on her stomach to see if he could feel the baby kick.

"Love you – all three of you," he replied. He leaned down, lifted up her shirt, and then kissed her bare abdomen (a usual ritual for them). As per usual lately, a tiny blow just missed him as he stood up. "She kicking up a storm yet?"

She shook her head. "No, she only seems to like it when her daddy talks to her so keep that up. Have you checked on Gillian at all lately?"

Grant nodded at her question. "Yeah, she was having fun with Bobbi in her bedroom about ten minutes ago – they were reading a book."

Skye's lips curled up into a smile. "Great! I'm heading into the lab but I'll see you later?"

"Yes." He kissed her again and the two then went their separate ways.

Skye rolled her eyes upon walking in on Fitz and Mack making out (yet again) and started fake coughing to break them apart. "I thought you were testing a new device today and I was your audience."

The two men sprung away from each other. "Sorry, Skye. You know how he can be." Mack smiled when his boyfriend scoffed.

"Excuse me? This is all your fault today … at least this … time." Fitz grinned at them both and then watched sadly as Mack walked out of the lab.

"You can look at your man's ass another time but come on! My unborn child is sitting on my bladder and I want to see this." Skye looked forward to his new creations, though, and loved watching him do his thing.

Fitz laughed and fired up his new device. "I've been working on this for months and I am so happy it's finally ready."

He continued to launch in his explanation but Skye couldn't hear him at all because her surroundings started swirling – there was no other explanation for it. And then bright light lit up the entire room.

* * *

><p><strong>2013 – BUS<strong>

Skye looked around in confusion upon noticing that she was no longer in the Playground's lab and was instead in her bunk on the Bus. "What the fuck?" she cried.

"Skye, are you alright?" came Jemma's voice.

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down before answering. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just hit my head on this stupid wall," she lied.

Fortunately, Jemma seemed to buy it. "Do you need me to look you over to make sure you're not hurt? It's no problem."

Skye laughed nervously. "I'm fine but thanks for offering." She opened her door and decided to explore. What the fuck had Fitz done this time? She started exploring the plane to find some clues as to what exactly transpired.

"Why do you look lost?" May questioned once Skye stumbled upon her.

Skye frowned and tried to pretend that she wasn't floundering. "No reason – just having a bad day. Um, can you tell me what day it is, please?"

May side-eyed Skye (she didn't blame her at all for the suspicion – she was acting pretty weird, even for her) but answered the question anyway. "November 13, 2013."

Skye's eyes registered surprise and she stopped her mouth from dropping open – May would really believe something was off if that happened. "Right, I couldn't remember. Thanks." And once the woman she considered a mother was out of sight, Skye took off back towards her bunk and changed into a loose shirt that hid her pregnancy. She wanted to wait this out for a little while before making a move – they'd all understand after she explained what happened, but Skye didn't want to take the risk right now. Plus, she had to figure out what to do. Had she replaced her past self? Was her past self now in the future, freaking the fuck out just like her? She wouldn't be shocked if that was the case.

After calming down ten minutes later (not the easiest task), Skye headed out of her again and decided to hunt down the past version of her husband. She refrained from placing a hand on her stomach so she wouldn't alert any more suspicions – she knew for a fact May knew hadn't bought her explanation but that was okay for now. She grinned the instant she came upon Grant attacking the punching bag in the cargo bay and walked down the steps to watch him work (sue her for finding him attractive when he was working out).

He turned around to face her after stopping the punching bag. "Why are you staring at me?"

Startled, Skye recovered quickly. "No reason – I just like watching my SO work," she teased.

Skye was pleased when he rolled his eyes as expected. "Well come on, get to work," Grant told her.

She had a lot of experience on the punching bag but he'd freak out if she did well so Skye pitifully punched it. "Ow?" she tried.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I know you know better than that. Try again," he ordered.

She sighed and rolled her eyes but did exactly as asked but not to her full strength. He still stared in surprise. "How did you learn that?"

"Lots of practice." Skye went to squeeze his shoulder but he flinched and she cursed herself for not remembering this wasn't her husband (yet). Grant still had touch aversion problems but was working on it (along with a host of other issues) with his therapist.

"Time to eat!" Fitz called from up above them. They looked up and waved.

"Let's go, I'm starving." Fuck, she wished she could send him to get the ice cream she so desperately wanted (he'd probably do it but that was beside the point) but knew Grant would find that weird so Skye refrained from asking. She followed Grant up to the kitchen and immediately shouted in triumph upon finding a hidden brownie. And that's when Skye's vision zoomed in on the wedding ring on Coulson's finger. "What is that?" she questioned after she finished swallowing.

He looked down at the ring and then back up at her. "My wedding ring? You know I've been wearing it more often since May and I got married last week."

Skye dropped her brownie on the floor (and immediately started mourning the loss). This wasn't _her_ past.

* * *

><p><strong>2020 – the Playground<strong>

Minding her own business when the light flashed, Skye didn't even have time to scream for help when she was deposited on the floor. Fitz immediately rushed to her side and helped her up. "Are you okay? Is the baby okay? I didn't hurt you, did I? I'm so sorry, Skye."

She brushed off his concern and stood up. "I'm fine, Fitz." She looked around what the lab and tried to figure out what the hell happened.

"Well, since my design clearly malfunctioned, I'm going to take a … break. Would you like to go with me? I'm sure the baby is hungry too."

She wondered what baby he was talking about but nodded anyway. "Sure, let's go." Skye let him lead their way out because she still had no clue what was happening but decided not to say anything yet. She wanted to see what was up. She guessed it had something to do with Fitz's malfunctioning experiment but hoped this was only temporary.

Skye held in a shriek when Grant snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

They must be together in this time and place. And she's knocked up. It makes a lot of sense and she's both excited and confused. "Great."

"Baby not giving you any trouble?"

"Nope." She jumped when he grabbed her hand to hold it and he narrowed her eyes at her.

"Skye, what's the matter? You aren't acting like yourself." The last time she had acted this weird, her biological father had mounted an attack and used her to do so but he was long gone so it couldn't be him (or her powers that acted up during her pregnancies).

"I'm fine, Ward."

Skye hardly ever called him by his last name anymore (especially since it was now hers). He watched her putter around the kitchen, trying and failing to find a fork (Fitz eventually got another one out and handed it over). "Fitz, what was your new device supposed to do?" Grant finally asked after he went to kiss her and she darted away.

He glared at his best friend. "I told you already! But it didn't work, so why are you asking again?" He was about to start explaining again when Grant interrupted.

"The only reason I'm asking is because this isn't my wife."

She gasped. "Wife?"

"What?" Fitz looked back and forth between the two of them in confusion.

"I know what my Skye is like and I'm thinking your new experiment did work, just not in the way you expected. This one doesn't look pregnant, she's shocked we're married, and she flinches every time I go to kiss her or hold her hand."

Fitz looked over at her. "Oh fuck."

"That about sums it up," Grant agreed. "Where are you from?"

Skye shrugged. "Like what year? What year is this? Because I'm from November 2013."

Grant sighed. "Damn it, Fitz. Try to figure out where you went wrong. Skye, come with me. We're going to see May and Coulson." He led her out of the room (this time, Skye let him hold her hand – it felt nice) and rushed up to the director's office.

* * *

><p><strong>November 2013 – BUS<strong>

Skye rushed off to the bathroom again and returned to the common room before anyone noticed she was gone. She was thrilled May was piloting the plane again and couldn't watch her like a hawk. So she was an alternate version of the past. Fitz and Jemma had yammered on about alternate universes before and would be thrilled to know they existed but she still couldn't figure out what to do. How was she supposed to bring it up? For now, she'd bide her time and have fun here. At least this was before everything went to shit. "Hey, you want to play Battleship? I promise not to kick your ass again," she said to Grant.

"Sure." He sat down and grabbed his pieces when she took the game out of the box.

She unconsciously touched his palm and could have kicked herself when he flinched again.

"You've been doing that a lot lately," Grant said. He wasn't sure why she kept touching him and it freaked him out more than he'd like to admit.

"Sorry, force of habit," she apologized. Skye refused to make him feel uncomfortable and hated herself for scaring him.

"Force of habit?" Skye didn't usually touch him so he had no clue what she was talking about. He had a feeling she did but he didn't call her out on it.

She waved off his worries. "Let's start this game now so I can kick your ass, Grant."

And she kept calling him by his first name – he understood why she did it during the incident with the Berserker staff (fuck, he refuses to think about it or it'll lead him down a dark path and he can't dwell on his weaknesses). "You're on, rookie."

Skye giggled and then they started playing the game.

After three days – and several near-misses with May – an idea hit Skye just as she lay down in bed. She didn't understand why she hadn't thought of it sooner but she had been too freaked out beforehand. And she was still shocked no one had figured out she was hiding something because morning sickness unfortunately chose to kick in way too many times already. "I can change their past, make it better."

"Skye, why are you talking to yourself? No judgment here, of course, but just wondering."

Skye needed to stop forgetting that Jemma's bunk was placed next to hers – they still used the Bus but no long term trips like this anymore. She missed those sometimes. "Just thinking out loud. Sorry if I woke you, Jem."

"It's no problem." And that was that – both women soon fell asleep.

Morning sickness returned with a vengeance the next morning and Skye passed it off as the flu and was grateful when Coulson told her to sit out this new mission. "I don't want you to overwork yourself and get even sicker, Skye."

"I'm not even going to protest, Da … Coulson." Fuck, she needed to stop slipping.

"Good." He didn't understand why – Skye's pretty stubborn – but he chose to be happy she was listening for once. It hardly ever, if at all, happened.

Skye refused to lay in bed all day so she got up to pop in a movie and come up with a plan. She knew she needed to speak to Grant because she wanted to stop Hydra in its track. And if she could convince him that Garrett didn't care about him, maybe they'd expose Hydra early and catch them off guard. But getting through to him wouldn't be easy. However, she knew she needed to try because if she could change this, the tide would turn in their favor and a lot of bad shit wouldn't go down. If she could prevent it and save them from the pain they all went through in her world? Skye would in a heartbeat. But she needed to come up with a plan first, otherwise she'd fuck this up.

Later, once the morning sickness faded, Skye decided to confront Grant in the cargo hold so they could talk in semi-private conditions. She wasn't going to bring it up to anyone else yet until she talked to him. "I need to talk to you. Sit down, Grant."

"Uh, why?"

"Just do it!" she snapped. "Sorry," Skye apologized a few seconds later. Those were her hormones fucking with her again and she hadn't meant to take it out on him.

He listened and sat down next to her. "What are we doing?"

She bit her lip and struggled to form the words she wanted to tell him. She knew this was going to upset him but she really didn't want to. "I'm not from here," Skye finally said.

Grant stared at her. "What?"

"I'm from an alternate future. This isn't my world – in many different ways but that's a whole other story. Fitz fucked up one of his new creations and there was this bright flashing light and then I ended up here." She waited expectantly for his response.

"What?" he asked again, trying to wrap his head around this bombshell and not quite sure he believed her.

Skye wanted to put her head in her hands but stopped herself. "I'm telling the truth."

"How do I know that you're not just fucking with me?" She tended to do that a lot and he wouldn't put it past now even though he leaned towards believing her.

She finally decided to just go ahead and say it. "I know about the woods, Grant."

Grant felt like he had been drenched with cold water and fear started spreading throughout his body. "Nobody knows about that," he replied just as mouth went dry.

"I know that Garrett beats you and has you convinced that you owe him everything. That you feel you deserved to be punished when you screw up and even when you don't do anything to warrant it – not that you ever did, of course, but I know the way your mind works." She stopped, trying to give him time to come to terms with everything.

"Why did I tell you?"

Skye cringed. "Well, you didn't exactly tell me. Hydra came out of the woodwork and you betrayed all of us, despite the fact that you didn't want to. You cared about us – still do – and he made you kill people. You didn't want to but he fucked you so badly you couldn't see straight. And when it was all over? Garrett was dead and you were in jail."

He struggled to process everything that had been dropped on him but Grant had a feeling she wasn't done yet. His mind raced. "Garrett cares about me, Skye." He couldn't even talk to her about Hydra right now.

She shook her head. "Baby, I'm sorry to tell you this but John Garrett doesn't give a fuck about you. He abandoned you in the woods for five years, abuses you, and killed Buddy. People who care don't hurt others like this." Skye closed her eyes as tears leaked out before plowing ahead. "And I know what he does to you when the lights are out."

He shivered, flinched, and then scrambled away from her. "No. You're wrong."

"It took you years to tell me the whole truth, Grant. What he did to you? Is wrong in so many ways. Garrett's sick but you can get stop him, can get some help. You can stop Hydra. You owe him jack shit. He didn't save you from a hell – he just landed you right in another one."

"Prove it some other way," Grant pleaded. He believed her but had to know for sure she was telling the truth. His mind couldn't focus on this.

She lifted her shirt up and exposed her swelling abdomen. "Surprise! You're going to be a daddy. Again, technically, but I'm four months along with a little girl."

His mouth opened and closed a few times. "You're pregnant?"

"Yup. You want to feel?" At his nod, Skye guided his shaking hand towards her and smiled encouragingly at him when the baby kicked. "She's saying hello to her daddy."

"We have another kid?" He couldn't think about what else she said right now.

"Yup, a daughter named Gillian Cecelia. She's our entire world and is perfect and I'm hoping she'll take to her new role as big sister."

"So we're together? How'd that happen? I thought I was in jail in your time because of Hydra?"

She looked down at the floor. "We went through some really rough times before anyone forgave you. We had a few runs ins with your psychotic fuck of an older brother and ruined him politically so that was fun. He's in jail now and can't hurt you again so that's definitely a plus."

The look of fear that briefly crossed his face didn't surprise Skye. "You've met Christian?"

"Yeah, and it definitely didn't go well when we did but that's a long fucking story. But we're getting off topic now and I know you're trying to stall me, Grant. We were in love but there was a gulf of pain and betrayal between us for a long time. And then you started helping us out more and took everything we threw at you. You started going to a therapist and still are, actually. It helps. And then eventually we decided to give our relationship another chance – we never really got started but we were close – and we vowed that we wouldn't let anything come between us. Then we got engaged, married, had a baby, and now our second's one on the way. But I want you to help you, Grant. Please let me," Skye begged as tears continued to fall.

"How?" He understand that they were together in her universe but he couldn't grasp why she wanted to help him here. And why wasn't she disgusted by him?

"I'm doing this because I love you, Grant Douglas, and because I know you don't want to hurt us. You need to tell Coulson the truth because you know how he is with second chances." She didn't mention that it took him a long time to give Grant a second chance before because it hurt too much because he didn't need to know that.

"You love me?" His breath caught in his throat. "No one's ever said that to me before," he finally admitted.

Skye sniffled and she gave him a sad smile this time. "I know and you need to hear it so that's why I told you. You may not be my actual husband right now but the feelings still stand. So, will you please consider talking to Coulson?"

Grant wished he could but he couldn't betray Garrett and he told her that. "He'll be furious if he finds out."

"They'll arrest him because he's a traitor to SHIELD and you'll never have to worry about him again because they'll send Garrett to the Fridge. And since you two won't raid it this time, I'm sure no one will break out." She looked at him expectantly.

"I don't know, Skye." He was torn, just like he had been the day Garrett showed up to save him from juvie. And that's when he noticed it. "Are those scars from a C-section or something?"

She looked down. Maybe telling him would urge him to come clean. "Nope, Garrett ordered me shot because he knew how you – and Coulson – felt about me. He wanted to hurt you." Skye hated hurting him like this but she didn't know any other way to convince him of the truth.

He entwined their fingers together and sighed. "I don't know if I can do this."

Skye ran fingers through his hair. Although sad, she understood this wouldn't be easy. "Take some time to think about this, okay? But I'm going to be right here and I'll support you every step of the way, no matter what you decide." She groaned and unlocked her legs. "Now will you help me stand? I can't get up now."

That lightened the moment – Grant laughed, stood up, and then helped her up off the floor. "You're taking care of yourself?" he questioned, suddenly worried.

"I'm fine, Grant. God, you're just as bad as my husband and you're not even in love with me yet."

He stared at her until she shrugged and then followed her upstairs to where everyone else was. Coulson and May were cooking dinner – or at least she was trying and he kept interrupting her much to her annoyance – and Fitz and Jemma were watching a movie. Grateful again for the loose fitting tops she kept finding, Skye joined them and dragged a protesting Grant with her. "Why are you making me watch this?"

"Because you need to have some fun, Agent Ward. Now stop complaining."

He grumbled about it but eventually gave in and sat back to watch some Disney movie with the three of them. "Only doing it because you asked," he whispered.

"Not the first time nor will it be the last," she whispered back, giggling. He seemed too far gone already and wondered how she hadn't realized it back then. And this Ward wasn't sleeping with May so he didn't have that distraction so maybe things were unfolding in a lot of different ways already.

Fitz and Jemma just stared at them. "What is going on with you two?" she finally asked.

"Nothing, Jem. I promise that I'll tell you later."

"Fine." Jemma's attention returned to the movie and the rest of the evening passed by rather quickly.

* * *

><p>Skye attempted to talk to Grant again three days later – she gave him some time to work things out in his head – and cornered him in the kitchen. "So, have you figured it out yet?" she asked as he started putting together his sandwich.<p>

The knife in his hand slowed to a stop and he looked up at her. "No. Skye, this is John. I can't go against him."

She knew that's what he'd say and she wasn't disappointed but the news saddened her anyway. "Grant, you can't let that man control you anymore. You're your own person and you don't have to listen to his every order. It's unhealthy. Grant, he's abusive and I know you don't want to think about it that way but it's the truth. You've literally been abused your entire life and that needs to stop."

He set the knife down and tried to defend himself. "Skye, it's my fault. I'm weak and worthless and Garrett is only trying to make me better."

She hadn't heard those words in a long time and Skye's mouth dropped open in horror. "Don't you dare say that. Grant, you are not weak or worthless. You are someone who's been dealt a shitty hand in life, but you know what? You have a family right here who loves you, who only want what's best for you. Don't turn around and throw that in their faces, please. And your daughter agrees with me." Skye sighed as the child kicked continued to kick up a storm inside her. "I know, kid, I got it. Daddy doesn't know what love is like righty now but we'll fix it."

Grant returned to making his sandwich and tried to come to terms with everything she told him. "I'll think about it."

Skye pumped her fist up in the air and she shrugged when he gaped at her. "What? I'll take it. And that's all I ask." She kissed his cheek and then took off towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Grant surprised Skye by coming to her. "Can you tell me about John again?" he hesitantly questioned.<p>

"You want to hear the truth?" Maybe she had finally gotten through to him. She hoped he could accept it now.

"Yes," he finally answered. His heart pounded in his chest but he ignored it.

Skye looked at his hand. "Do you want me to hold your hand?" When he tipped his head over, she took it in hers. "John kidnapped you from juvie when you were sixteen years old, Grant. I know you think you agreed, but you were a sixteen year old abuse victim and he took advantage of that. He abandoned you in the woods, left you to fend for yourself. He beat you every time he claimed you screwed up and that hasn't stopped." She stopped for a second to gather herself together before continuing. "And he raped you and you were so terrified and didn't want to but you convinced yourself that he wouldn't punish you if he was happy. I know that you still don't like to talk about it but the first time was violent and you tried to fight back but it didn't work. And I know that you think you deserve this but you don't. You are a good man, Grant Douglas Ward, and we can help you. Caring about people isn't a weakness. It's what makes you human. John Garrett turned you into a weapon because he's a psychopath who never gave a shit about anyone. All you need to do is ask for our help and tell someone in charge – Coulson. We can stop Hydra and bring them down." She choked on a sob.

Much to his embarrassment and anger, Grant started crying. "Fuck."

She hugged him. "It's okay, baby. You're allowed to cry."

They pulled apart from each other a few minutes later after both managed to calm themselves down. "If I tell Coulson, will you go in with me?"

"Of course. We may not be married here but my vows are true – I'll stick with you through thick and thin, through the good times and the bad. This just happens to be one of the bad times but I am a supportive wife and everyone knows it. You okay, Grant?"

"I think I'll be fine."

They sat there and talked quietly for half an hour before Grant finally convinced himself to go upstairs. They walked up hand in hand and Coulson scrutinized them in confusion. "What's going on?"

Skye sat down in the chair and explained the entire situation to him without stopping for a break once. "Do you believe me? I can have Jemma do an ultrasound if you want."

Coulson had experienced so much that an alternate universe honestly didn't shock him. "I believe you but I think you should do an ultrasound anyway just so the others will believe you."

"Sounds good to me." They marched down to the lab, grabbing May along the way, and she asked Jemma politely to do one.

"Uh, why exactly?"

"Because I'm from an alternate universe and I'm knocked up and want to confirm so you can see it for yourselves." She lifted her shirt up again and showed them all her swelling abdomen.

"But you could have hidden this from us," Fitz pointed out."

Skye glared at him and then hopped up on the table as Jemma got the machine out. "Wow, that is a healthy baby. Have you found out the sex yet?" the excited biochemist questioned.

"We know it's a girl."

"Fitz is right – you lied about why you were on the plane so it stands to reason you hid this from us."

"I drank in Dublin, didn't I?" She leaned over and whispered in May's ear. "I know the real reason why you're on the plane, about Fury's mission."

That rattled May and convinced her. "So how did this happen?"

Skye shivered as she wiped the cold gel off her body. "Fitz screwed something up."

"Hey! I'm sure that's true but that's still not very nice."

They all laughed at his indignation. "So we've established that I'm not lying. I can tell you how FitzSimmons met if you want me to."

"No need, we believe you," Jemma assured her. "Congratulations on the pregnancy. I assume the baby is your Ward's?"

"Yup! Baby number two."

"You have one already? What is it? What's the baby's name?" asked an inquisitive and excited Coulson. He wanted to know everything.

"Gillian Cecelia, and she's six months old."

A pause. "And you're how far along again?" That came from May.

"Four months." When they all narrowed their eyes at her, she shrugged. "Yeah, we can't keep our hands off each other. Everyone makes fun of us for this already so you don't have to."

Fitz started laughing. "Your kids will be eleven months apart. Will their arrivals happen in the same calendar year?"

"Yup. Gillian came along in January and this one's due at the end of November or beginning of December so two kids in one year. I can't remember a time when I wasn't pregnant so no more babies for a long time. This factory's closed for a few more years."

May snorted. "Good luck on that since you two apparently can't keep your hands off each other."

Skye scoffed. "Oh, please, like we haven't caught you and Coulson in the cockpit. And it keeps happening in both universes! Although to be fair, you're just trying to get privacy in mine because we're around all the time." But she realized they were getting off topic. "Okay. Grant and I need to talk to Coulson in his office about something."

The three of them filed out of the lab and then returned to Coulson's office. Skye entwined their fingers again. "If you need me to take over at any time, I'm here," she reassured him.

"Thanks," he told her and then winced when his voice broke.

Although he didn't want to, Grant forced himself to look into Coulson's eyes as he revealed the truth about Garrett and Hydra. He broke down quite a few times but Skye calmed him down each time. He eventually stopped and couldn't force himself to continue so she took over. "AC, you don't know how bad it was. Grant's mentioned just some of the physical abuse but that wasn't the full extent of it. There's also sexual abuse going on. John Garrett broke my Grant so thoroughly we're still trying to pick up the pieces."

Coulson couldn't believe the horror Grant Ward had lived – was living – through and had no clue how he was still standing after all of it. "Grant, thank you for having the courage to tell me the truth. You have no idea how proud I am of you for this."

Grant couldn't believe he wasn't yelling or had punched him. "You're not angry?"

"Oh, I'm angry but not for the reason you think. I'll arrange a private meeting with Fury and we'll talk this over. I hope you don't mind if I bring Melinda into this?"

"No. But can you not tell her everything?"

"Your private life is private, Ward. I won't tell her anything you don't want me to," Coulson reassured him.

"See, that helped didn't it? I told you. You're not alone, baby." Skye leaned over and gave him a quick hug he actually returned. She was proud of him for it.

Although nothing happened and she made him promise to tell her if he was uncomfortable, they cuddled in bed that night. And just like she predicted, he had nightmares but Skye helped him through them.

She wasn't completely sure but she felt like she had actually managed to change something and delighted in that fact.

* * *

><p><strong>2020, the Playground<strong>

Skye was grateful that the other version of her had pumped breast milk and had some formula around because she was spending a lot of time with the baby. No one wanted her to go out on missions because she didn't have the experience other Skye did (not that she went out on many missions anyway considering her pregnancy but that was beside the point). "You are very cute, you know that? You look like your dad, Gillian." She clapped the baby's hand together and laughed when the little girl giggled.

"You two are getting along pretty well," Grant observed.

"Well, she is a surprisingly good baby considering we created her. Fitz come up with anything yet to fix this problem?"

"We think so but he's not entirely sure because he doesn't want to create another mess."

"Understatement." She handed the baby over to her husband (fuck, still weird) and sighed as Lance and Bobbi walked in, making out. "Guys, there are people here! Why do you keep doing this?" She turned to Grant. "Do they do this often?"

"Pretty much." Grant lobbed his empty plastic cup at them but they ignored it.

"Just because you're not getting any doesn't mean you have to ruin it for the rest of us," Lance complained when Bobbi stopped kissing him.

"Hunter! Sorry about that Skye, but consider it revenge for the amount of times we've walked in on you and Ward." Bobbi winked and then sat down on the couch. "Can I hold your kid?"

"Sorry, it's naptime but you can hold Gillian after she wakes up." He was adamant about sticking to the schedule now that his Skye wasn't around. Grant missed his wife so much.

"I hope Fitz fixes his machine thingy soon because you're killing me with angst." Lance moved his legs in another direction when his wife went to playfully punch him.

"You're lucky I love you," Bobbi teased.

Skye wrinkled her nose up. "You two are sappy as hell. It's actually pretty cute."

"No, don't say that, love, please."

Trip walked in just then. "What is happening here?" he asked.

"We're just having some fun. What are you doing?" Bobbi playfully shot back.

"Just wondering why everyone is complaining again. But it seems to be okay and Miss Gilly isn't crying so we're good, girl" Trip shot back.

"You up for a game of Ping-Pong later?" Lance was a little bored and wanted to do something.

"Sure, you know I'm in." And then Trip plopped himself down on the couch and joined the conversation because he had nothing better to do. It made everything more fun anyway, so they didn't care. And Skye discovered that she liked him – he was a nice guy and pretty funny.

Grant kissed the top of the baby's head and departed the living room. He was so close to breaking down and knew it'd be healthy but he couldn't afford that. But as soon as he deposited the baby in her crib and closed the door behind him (making sure to take the baby monitor), he leaned against the door and slid to the ground and started sobbing. A concerned May found him that way when he didn't come back.

She sat down next to him and offered him her hand, which he took. "I miss her, May."

"I know this is hard on you and that you think you need to be strong because that little girl inside is counting on you but you don't have to be this way all the time. It's okay to fall apart, Grant, and I'm sure your therapist has told you that before."

He nodded and then leaned his head into her shoulder and continued to cry. She patted his head and let him continue.

* * *

><p><strong>2013 – the Bus<strong>

Skye managed to hunt down Grant's therapist and got her number so he'd have it once she left. She made sure to tell Coulson about it too so Grant didn't let anything fall to the wayside. Once the feeling cropped up that she had to leave soon, Skye knew she had to start saying her goodbyes soon (part of being half-Inhuman, a secret she had yet to share with them but knew she should because they shouldn't be caught unawares by her biological father). "I need to talk to you about something else."

Coulson sat down. "Now what? There's been way too many bombs dropped on me already these past few days."

She laughed. "So, you know how I'm looking for my parents?"

"I'm assuming you found them."

"You assumed right. I'm not sure about this Skye but I am an 0-8-4. I'm half human, half Inhuman – a type of alien. My father murdered an entire village just to get me back but SHIELD saved me. And I have powers. Oh, and please watch out for him because he attacked us and nearly killed us all because he wanted to know me."

"Okay, this is a lot of information to get. Thank you for telling me, and I'll be on the look-out for this. I'm glad you trusted me with your news. I need to go take an Advil."

She snorted and hugged him. "Never change, AC." And then Skye went and found Grant. "One last game of Battleship?"

"Are you leaving?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's happening soon. And Grant? I just want you to remember that I love you, that you are loved by this team."

He was starting to believe her but couldn't let himself accept it yet. "You're on for Battleship. Let's do this thing. I'll kick your ass this time. And is the baby okay?"

She rolled her eyes. "You and your constant worry about the baby. Yes, we're both fine."

And for once, Grant did kick Skye's ass at Battleship and had a lot of fun doing so.

The group emotionally said their goodbyes but had to wait another day before the pregnant Skye disappeared and was replaced by their own.

Now to wait to see if any major changes had taken place.

* * *

><p><strong>2020 – the Playground<strong>

Skye and Grant ran to each other the second they were reunited and wouldn't let go of each other. They only did so when Bobbi handed over Gillian. "Mommy missed you so much, baby girl. I never want to be without you again, got it?"

"We missed you too." Tears fell from Grant's eyes as he pulled her in for yet another hug.

"I love you both," she sobbed.

"Please don't do that again," he begged.

"I don't plan on it. Fitz, will you scrap that thing?"

"But alternate universes! I need to find out how it works!"

"Fitz!"

"Fine, I'll figure something else out." He was thrilled Skye was back too, however, and apologized.

Skye, Grant, and Gillian cuddled up in bed together that night. With the baby in between them, they made sure they were aware of their surroundings and didn't kiss like they wanted (they'd definitely make love in the morning, though, when Mack stepped up to baby-sit their daughter). He refused to stop touching her swelling abdomen and she happily let him do it.

Eventually, their fear of another separation faded away and the couple ended up welcoming their second daughter, Lucia Finley Ward.

Skye often wondered if she changed the others' lives in the alternate universe and wistfully hoped she had.

* * *

><p><strong>AU 2020, the Ward house<strong>

The other Skye set off a new course that altered the chain of events in very big ways. With a few select SHIELD agents and the Avengers help, Hydra was exposed before they were ready and they never took down SHIELD. John Garrett died a lonely man in jail. At Coulson's urging, Grant started therapy almost immediately and it still helped. Skye's father was found and stopped before he could do any damage. And they became friends with Antoine Triplett and he joined the team after Garrett's actions were revealed.

Skye and Grant realized their feelings for each other much earlier than their other versions and got together after he was shot and nearly killed on a mission. They married within the year and welcomed their first child – Gillian nine months afterwards (she wasn't the same Gillian as the other version but Skye found that didn't matter). And right as predicted, Lucia Finley came eleven months later. Two years after that, twins Tessa Eleanor and Hallie Amara joined the family.

Skye started rocking the swing back and forth and grinned as she watched her husband play with their four daughters. At five, four, and two, life got pretty hectic for them. "Be careful!" she warned them.

"We're fine, sweetheart!" Grant called back.

They would always be thankful that the other Skye decided to help and wished they could see her again but it wasn't happening.

At least they had a looming alien invasion to deal with (okay, that wasn't a good thing but at least it was fun).


End file.
